Juvie Court
by miikochan
Summary: Kagome, 15 years old, 5'4"." "What did she do?" "She was accused of stoning an old lady."


**Juvie Court**

_What if Kagome was thrown into juvenille court for an accident she didn't mean to happen? She's sentenced there for three months with psychos with knives made out of toothbrushes! To survive in this kiddie jail, you have to be part of a gang. If not the bigger, badder cellmates will deal with you. Kagome manages to string up the loners into a gang of her own. The city bad boy is finally caught and put in the same prison. He instantly gains groupies. What if Kagome crosses paths with him? And if they do what will happen?_

PG 13: for violence, potty mouths, suggestive scenes, alchol and drugs...

Genres: 1 cup romance, half a cup of action/adventure, a spoonful of humor, a half tsp of vanilla-I mean-angst (you can't taste that much though), and a forth tsp of everything else. And wallah! AU fic!

I don't own Inuyasha, there! I said it! Go read the fic now!

**A/N:** This authoress has never been in juvenille court, but her cousin who has problems has. He went there for throwing rocks at cars on the highway. I'm getting my info from him. Yes there are people who make knives from toothbrushes. I got this idea from watching an episode of the Simpson's where Bart goes to the kiddie prison and...so on. Amazing what ideas a random cartoon can give you. Like what if you gave a cow some gum? It would die and...(just go read the story while this retard ponders about random things popping in her mind) Like what if a gopher ate a chile pepper? ....

.

.

.

**Juvie Court**

Chapter 1- But I didn't do it! Honest!

_ennovy-chan_

.

.

.

"Shit you Dog turd!! How dare you cheat?! I should just slice your arm off right now!!" A pissed off Kouga shouted at the suave bad boy Inuyasha, "I saw you take that Ace out of your wristband! Don't you go denying it!"

Inuyasha flicked his wrist, rather annoyed at his groupie, "Shut up. I can do whatever the hell I want. I can fuck your girlfriend and if you tried to stop me, you'll know what'll happen, ne?"

Kouga growled, sitting down and calming down his angry demon, "If it wasn't for that I would've killed you already and taken over this gang."

Inuyasha closed one eye, "As if. You can't fight your way out of a trash bag if your life depended on it!" How sweet was blackmail? Very sweet. How he loved its kicks. He took a mocking swig of Russian Vodka.

Kouga clenched his fists, "Why you...."

Inuyasha opened his eye, "Yes?"

"Eat this!!!" Kouga slammed his fist in not what he intended to hit, the air. Inuyasha calmly ducked. He directed the other gang members to hold him down with his eyes.

But Kouga jammed his fist in his pocket and pulled out a handgun. Everyone backed away from him.

"Heh...You know what'll happen now!" Kouga said smirking. Inuyasha lightning quick shoved his hand in his own pocket and revealed a gun as well. Suddenly a sharp siren of a policeman's car squealed into the small abandoned gas station's parking lot.

'Shit...the pigs are here,' Inuyasha thought directing his gang members out the backway before the police could surround the building, "We'll finish this later, Kouga." After the others exited he also did as well. He heard the echoes of the megaphone saying, "Come out with your hands up." He smirked as he slinked into a creekbed with the rest of his gang-Wait! Where were they?

'Where the hell did they go?!' Inuyasha thought angrily laying low very still, 'Ah hell with it. If they get caught I can just go recruit more.'

Suddenly a blast of light hit him, he panicked. They'd found him. And those good-for-nothing morons ran away like blind little mice. They would pay...

"Inuyasha! We have you surrounded! Put your hands up!" the sheriff's voice blared on the megaphone. And so forth then, Inuyasha was arrested. (for what? You will find out.)

.

.

.

.

'Damn...why can't they make Souta throw out the trash? Can't they see I was busy? But nooo!' Kagome continued to rant in her mind as she went to the driveway of her home to toss the trash. A shuffle in the bushes told her something was there. Two big blue eyes peered at her, unbeknowst to her.

'Oh my God!!! Something's in there! It might be some vampire about to jump me or a wolf!! Or a banshee, or a crazed person with a chainsaw! Wait...Kagome you moron! There's nothing in those bushes! You're just imagining things! You watch _way _too many horror movies! You're just paranoid!' Yep, that's what she decided. Choosing to ignore the shuffling bushes she continued her way to the house, until she heard a large shuffle in the bushes next her. Something was stalking her!!

"Fine, get out of those bushes Souta! I know it's you!" Kagome shouted at the bushes. Nothing came out. "Stop playin' around, you moron!" A strong breeze blew by. She shook her head, it was just the wind stalking her, she must've been losing her mind screaming at a couple bushes. To make sure, she picked up a palm-sized stone and was about to chuck it at the bushes when-

"Hey girl!! Shut up!! We're trying' to get some sleep here-Oof!!" It was an old lady, her cranky old neighbor shouting out her window. The old bitch pissed off at life. She hated everyone except her cranky husband. There were rumors that they were still intimate, talk about gross! And Kagome Higurashi just chucked a rock at her. It was an accident!! She accidently chucked it at the old woman when she turned to face her!

She put her hand to her mouth, "Oh...my...GOD!!! Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Hey baby! I think the candles and scented water are just fine, but- Martha?!" the old husband looked at his knocked out old wife, "Oh God, Martha!! Are you okay?!" The old woman's eyes opened.

"Does it look like I'm okay, you stupid old oaf?! No, I'M NOT!!! That stupid girl just threw a rock at me!!! Get dressed, we are not having any love tonight!" The old woman massaged the bump on her head and limped over to her window, "You stupid little girl!! I'm going to report this to the police and sue you!!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "But, Ma'am!!! It was an accident! I didn't mean to throw that rock at you!"

The old woman sneered, "I'm sure you didn't mean to, pumpkin! I'm still suing you!!" she paused, "In the morning!"

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Whoa! What's gonna happen at court? I feel like puking right now, writing about that old lady and man doing it! XX; Anyways PLEASE review!!


End file.
